Joni Come to Porkbelly
by corb56
Summary: Joni and her brother come to Porkbelly and have to relied on Susan and Mary to get them back to Leadbelly
1. Prolouoge and Intro

**This is my First Johnny Test Fanfic. This one come out from my head after I watch the Alternative Johnny this episode link available on my profile. That one would have be better if it was longer. Disclaimer: I do not own Anything All right reserved to Teletoon and Cookie Jar Entertainment  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Joni Come to Porkbelly<strong>

Prologue

We will start out in Leadbelly after the dimension portal appears is sucks Johnny and Dukey.

The general- lady person approached Joni and Dutchy and said, " Hey have seen a dimension portal?"

Joni said " We saw the portal but I don't know what happen it disappear. I think my Brainy Bros might know. " and Joni said "To the lab. "

Joni and Dutchy go to the West house. Joni and Dutch went up to lab.

Joni said " Hey , I want you to make a dimension portal." Simon said "We are still making it, so come back tomorrow. We say you having so much fun with Johnny and I think you two like each other because you almost kiss." Joni said " I felt like I going to triple barf."

Now we go to Porkbelly where Johnny is doing some test for his sister. The thing that he is testing right now is the transformation machine.

Johnny said " I look like Joni right now." Susan and Mary asked "Who is Joni?" Johnny after he turned back to normal replied " Joni is the girl I meet in the other dimension and that was the girl who almost kiss me. " Susan asked " Is there Science guys there ? " Johnny ask " Yes there is two of them they like to test on their sister."

( J-J-Johnny Test) (J-J-Johnny Test)

Got a head of fiery hair and a turbo charged backpack!

(Johnny Test)

His genius sisters use him like a lab rat.

(Johnny Test)

A neat-freak dad and a super-busy mom!

(Johnny Test)

The boy's best friend is a talking dog.

(Talking dog!)

Extreme team teen and an air breathing shark,

Mega-action game controller skating in the park,

pheromone booster, Bling-Bling, what do you make of this?

(What do you make of this!)

Johnny Test!

Johnny Test!

This is a life of a boy named, "Johnny Test"!

(huh-huh)

Johnny Test!

Johnny Test!

This is the life of a boy named, "Johnny Te-e-e-e-est"!

* * *

><p><strong>How do you like it ? Please review Bye Bye! Good Night! I might had the next chapter up tomorrow. Edit: I working on the next chapter right now. I sorry, that it was delayed. I was busy.<br>**


	2. Joni arrives in Porkbelly

**I sorry that this chapter is late. This is a set up chapter. There wil be some plot twists. I do not own anything. All right reserved to Teletoon and Cookie Jar Entertainment  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Joni Come to Porkbelly <strong>

**Chapter 1 **

We are now back in Leadbelly. Joni just come into her brother's lab and the portal is there.

Simon said, " Do not touch it because it unstable."

Joni, follow by Dutchy went into the portal and sucks everybody in the lab intro the portal.

Joni and here twin brothers, Simon and Marcus and they land right outside Porkbelly.

Simion said " I told you not to touch it and now we had no way to get home."

Joni said " I wonder if there is other scientist people here."

Johnny and Dukey are passing bye on the way.

Johnny said "Hi Joni.", and Johnny asked " What are you doing in Porkbelly ?"

Joni said "We got stuck in by a portal like how you come to Leadbelly, and Do you know any scientist people?"

Johnny said "My twin sister could help."

Simon said, " I know how you come to Leadbelly, you used a Dimension portal that your sister told you not to touch."

Johnny said " I was board and tied of Porkbelly."

* * *

><p><strong>Short Chapter. The next chapter will be longer, Please review <strong>


	3. The Switch

**I sorry that I haven't updated in a long time. This is one of the twist.**

**I do not own anything  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Joni Come to Porkbelly <strong>

**Chapter 2- The Switch **

Johnny said " To the lab."

Johnny, Joni, Dutchy, Dukey, Simon, and Marcus all went to the Test House. Luckily it was take-out meatloaf day, it Johnny's dad isn't home. They went inside the Test' House and went up to Susan and Mary Lab , where the are looking for a way to get Gill to like them.

Johnny said "Can you make another dimension portal for me?"

Susan and Mary said "Why? "

Johnny wave and Joni, Dutchy, Simon, and Marcus come into the lab.

Susan and Mary said "That why, these people that we don't know. Johnny can you introduce the other people."

Johnny introduces Joni, Dutchy, Simon and Marcus to Susan and Mary.

Johnny did mention the Simon and Marcus is twin scientist.

The four of the scientist went to work with creating a new dimension portal.

In two day the portal was complete. Joni and Johnny went up to lab. Joni and Johnny went into the portal.

However the two of switch bodies that mean Johnny is now in Joni body and Joni is now in Johnny body.

Susan, Mary. Simon and Marcus said " Whoooa,didn't see that coming."


End file.
